At the present time, there are a number of game cards or lottery type cards which allow a purchaser to use the card for a particular game or event. Most of these systems have a host of distributors who are provided with a supply of game cards and who sell the game cards and return any game cards which are not sold. These distributors then pay according to the number of game cards actually sold. Unfortunately, there is often a dispute with respect to the number of game cards sold due to destruction or disagreement with respect to the number of returned cards and potential problems result. Also, theft of game cards is a problem. In addition, a new supply of game cards for the next event must be forwarded to each distributor. Therefore, the system requires providing the distributors with supplies of game cards and requires the distributors to return any unsold game cards. This process is repeated for each game or event. This system requires substantial tracking and the manual exchange of game cards, and the system is awkward and inefficient.
It is important to be able to provide game cards, as the provided game cards can include their own printing or various features to avoid the fraudulent reproduction thereof. Therefore, it is desirable to provide game cards to the distributors. One of the major difficulties with the system is the physical return of the cards and the financial accounting based on the number of cards supplied minus the number of cards returned.
The present invention seeks to overcome the above difficulties and proposes a system which is an improvement over the prior art practices. In addition, the present invention discloses a game card having enhanced features.